¿La tercera es la vencida?
by Hitomi Akera
Summary: Sherry, Juvia, ambas habían sido un fracaso amoroso, pero cierto día Lyon cree encontrar el amor en Lucy mas sin quererlo en su búsqueda de su amor, va conociendo a cierta maga de cabello rosado. Meredy es quizá esa tercer, aunque ¿no será una ilusión más? Este One-shot participa en el reto: Reto en pareja: Triángulo amoroso del foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos


**Mi primera vez escribiendo con Lyon y Meredy, cabe decir que mi compañero Bookman11 tampoco había escrito nada de ellos así que es la primera vez para los dos, esperamos que les guste y que no se les haga tan corto.**

 **¡A leer! :D**

 _ **Discraimer:**_ _Los personajes no nos pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima_

Este Oneshot participa en el **"** **Reto en pareja: Triángulo amoroso"** del Foro **Grandes Juegos mágicos**

 _._

 _.0._

* * *

 _._

 ** _La tercera es la vencida_**

.

* * *

.

Se sentó en el suelo sin importarle arruinar el blanco de sus pantalones, soltó un suspiro de resignación. Al parecer no era un hombre para el amor, desde la niñez había perdido mucha gente amada, había caído en la oscuridad y por ello había evitado a toda costa enamorarse, pero todo había cambiado luego de que Gray desapareciera siete años.

Por él se había decidido a ser feliz, a dejar atrás el pasado y vivir lo que él no había podido, pero no había encontrado ninguna mujer que logrará hacer que su corazón latiera con desespero. Sherry era la única que había podido despertar sentimientos en él, pero no eran esa clase de sentimientos sin contar que luego de la misión contra Oracion Seis se había enamorado de aquel chico moreno de Blue Pegasus. Por ello se había hecho un lado y hasta la defendía cuando Ren iba por ella al gremio.

Merecía ser feliz y era consciente que ya había encontrado con quién serlo. Poco después llego Chelia la prima menor de Sherry, era linda y bastante mona a pesar de lo torpe que podía llegar a ser, pero era muy pequeña para él; solo al mirarla sabía que estaba enamorada pero supuso que lo superaría justo como su prima lo había hecho, así que la empezó a tratar como una hermana pequeña.

Los años pasaron y se dijo a sí mismo que tenía que ser paciente pronto llegaría la mujer indicada para él. Y un día el milagro se hizo, Sherry llego de prisa con Ren tras de ella, ambos anunciaron que la Isla Tenrou seguía existiendo y que había probabilidades de encontrar a lo desaparecido miembros de Fairy Tail.

Se arregló todo y en efecto, los miembros perdidos regresaron, como si nunca se hubieran ido. Por insistencia de Jura había decidido ir a ver a Gray de inmediato, al llegar pudo notarla, era la misma chica que había visto en fantasía a lado de su amigo casi hermano, pero esta vez había algo diferente en ella.

No supo decir qué pero su corazón latió con fuerza, al parecer la había encontrado, luego de tanta espera por fin estaba frente a la mujer de su vida. Pero el cruel destino le tenía preparada una mala jugada, aquella mujer llamada Juvia Loxar estaba perdidamente enamorada de Gray, en ese momento se juro pelear por ella, tomando en cuenta la experiencia anterior de Sherry tenía esperanzas y no iba a rendirse, sería el rival de Gray y lograría enamorar a Juvia.

Pero los Grandes Juegos Mágicos le dejaron claro que Juvia no notaba a nadie que no fuera el Fullbuster, y la culminación de esa idea se dio cuando el susodicho murió; las lágrimas y semblante de la fémina denotaban todo el amor que le tenía y que sin él, ella no iba a seguir.

Por eso cuando termino se lo dejo claro, se rindió y les deseo lo mejor, justo como había hecho con Sherry y Ren mas sin embargo esa misma noche cayo enamorado de alguien que nunca espero, Lucy Heartfilia.

Solo habían hablado un poco durante el baile, cuando ella se había acercado a él para decirle que lamentaba lo de Juvia y que esperaba que pudiera encontrar a una mujer que lo hiciera feliz, y al final había sonreído de una manera que lo había cautivado.

Había sido algo que había surgido de pronto y por ende no había podido hacer nada más esa noche. Conocía a la rubia desde que se había reencontrado con Gray pero en esos días no había podido ver más en ella que amabilidad y una belleza física que había visto ya en varias mujeres.

Pronto se encontró viéndola cada que podía, cada que sus misiones le permitían pasar por Magnolia. Incluso había llegado a inventarlas para poder verla aunque fuera un momento.

Entonces se preguntó cómo es que no había podido ver lo hermosa que era, su gran corazón y la determinación que sus ojos color café desprendían.

Durante esos mismos viajes esporádicos había conocido a la chica peli-rosa que había estado junto a él y Juvia durante la supuesta muerte de Gray, Meredy era su nombre.

Compartieron un par de palabras durante cada encuentro, ella se tomaba enserio su papel de fugitiva y solo salía cuando era necesario o cuando pasaba por Magnolia para ver a la Loxar y preguntar por Erza Scarlet.

Ambos pasaban días recorriendo la ciudad, él caminaba solo para encontrarse con Lucy, entre la luz del sol y las muchas miradas de los habitantes, la chica de ojos verdes recorría los callejones oscuros solo para ver a la maga de agua, y asegurarse de que Titania estuviera bien y así su maestro pudiera estarlo también.

Pronto no pudo evitar recaer en sus hábitos tan iguales, y tampoco pudo evitar pensar que la chica no había vuelto a mencionar a Ultear desde que habían hablado la primera vez. Había creído que la hija de su maestra había muerto pero los orbes verdosos y tristes de la miembro del Crime Sorcière le decían que era algo peor.

Y ese algo, era algo que conocía de sobra, era incertidumbre de no saber. Él mismo la había vivido cuando su hermano, aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, había desaparecido en aquella isla. Y entonces, esperaba cada día en uno de los tantos callejones oscuros que eran ocupados por la fémina de cabellos rosas.

No había tenido una razón concreta para explicar su repentino interés pero tampoco lo había pensado demasiado, era normal querer apoyar a alguien, sobretodo en él que se había aprovechado de muchas personas, nunca lo olvidaría y aunque como miembro de Lamia Scale había sentido que su deuda iba desapareciendo, sabía que no era así.

Así que se dedico a apoyarla y alentarla cada que se veían, en algún momento había pensado que Meredy despertaba los mismos sentimientos fraternales que Chelia pero pronto supo que no era así, la fémina de orbes esmeralda era una mujer a comparación de su compañera. No lo decía solo por su físico sino por su pensar, era muy madura para su edad y eso mismo le gustaba, podían tener largas platicas sobre todo y nada a la vez.

Incluso le había llegado a contar su reciente interés en Lucy y ella le había contado sobre cómo había conocido a Juvia.

Pronto se vio encantado por su sonrisa, por su risa y por su actitud infantil, esa que salía cada vez que quería molestarlo y al mismo tiempo los anhelos que tenía con la rubia se fueron perdiendo en sus encuentros.

También le contó sobre Lamia y la Isla Galuna, ambos habían pisado la oscuridad y ambos habían sido salvados, por Ur y Ultear, por Gray y por Juvia. Ambos les debían mucho y nada al mismo tiempo, y por eso Lyon pensaba que había encontrado a la mujer que tanto había buscado, que a pesar de su situación no podía alejarla de su mente o su corazón.

Era curioso como luego de tanto tiempo, y justo cuando había dejado de buscar el amor de una mujer es cuando había logrado encontrarlo por fin. Quizá ese había sido su único error pero ya no quería esperar por ello había tomado una estúpida decisión.

Justo esa noche se había declarado para con ella pero la respuesta había sido negativa, y supo de inmediato porque, no era por culpas pasadas ni por su estatus de fugitiva, era por Ultear y el Crime Sorcière.

No puedo, había dicho y se alejó alegando que su intención no había sido esa, que así como Jellal y Ultear, había prometido expiar sus pecados y no relacionarse con nadie que caminara "en la luz".

Por segunda vez fue rechazado.

Desde ese momento no se había movido, pensaba en una buena razón por la que no pudiera encontrar el amor pero ninguna era suficiente, quizá no había nacido para amar o para tener una pareja, quizá Sherry había sido su destinada pero por su indiferencia la había perdido.

De pronto una paloma se detuvo en su cabeza, en una de sus patas llevaba un pequeño papel.

"Perdóname por no poder corresponder...

No sería justo para Jellal ni para Ultear que yo sea feliz,

también cometí muchos errores y por poco dejo a la persona

más importante de mi vida. Ul ya no está pero yo seguiré su

ejemplo.

Aún así quiero mantener la esperanza de que algún día todo

lo que he hecho sea perdonado y entonces, si tú sigues sintiendo

amor por mí, no me esconderé en las sombras y saldré a la luz

para estar a tu lado, pero mientras tanto no puedo permitirme

romper mi juramento ni tampoco puedo perjudicarte, no sacaras

nada bueno si te mantienes a mi lado.

Te pido tiempo, si es que no es mucho pedir, no soy una mujer

que crea demasiado en el amor pero sé que lo que siento por ti

solo se puede comparar con lo que sentí por Ul, sé que esto es amor

Juvia me lo explico y me lo mostró, seguiré viviendo mientras

tenga amor en mi vida, si te tengo a ti y a Jellal podré seguir hasta

que mi conciencia pueda estar en paz.

Lyon, te amo, así que espero que puedas esperar por mí.

Atte. Meredy. "

Sonrió con dolor y con esperanza, ambas cosas mezcladas en ella y su interior. Había esperado mucho tiempo ya, así que esperaría más.

Si con eso llegaba a ganarse a la chica entonces no tenía mucho que pensar, tarde o temprano estarían juntos, esa sería su meta y lograría cumplirla así tuviera que gastar años en ello.

Guardó la carta en su bolsillo y se levantó, sacudió sus pantalones y con las manos en los bolsillos emprendió el regreso a Margaret. Confiaba en Meredy y su fuerza, justo como confiaba en Gray, Juvia y Chelia.

Además la paciencia era algo que siempre había tenido.

Mientras caminaba por las desoladas calles supo que la tercera había sido la vencida, aunque aún tuviera que luchar por quedarse esa derrota.

 _._

* * *

 _.0._

 **Notas de autores:**

 **Pues eso es todo, esperamos que les haya gustado y que no se les haya hecho muy forzado, la verdad es que teníamos otro escrito ya hecho pero debido a algunos descuidos luego ya no pudimos seguirlo y de hecho cambiamos de personaje, pues habíamos elegido primeramente a Ultear, además de que tuvimos que borrar muchas cosas y lo cierto es que esto es lo mejor que nos salió, la verdad XDD**

 **Ojala que esto no sea algo demasiado terrible para nadie.**

 **¿Nos regalan un review?**


End file.
